I die each time
by FantasyNinja26
Summary: Anna is just a 15 year old who lives in Midgar with her abusive parents. Then she meet Cloud. Will everything end up as if in a fairy tale or go wrong? A three part oneshot. CloudXOC. Song fic for Love song Requiem.
1. Chapter 1

Anna is just a 15 year old who lives in Midgar with her abusive parents. Then she meet Cloud. Will everything end up as if in a fairy tale or go wrong? A three part oneshot. CloudXOC. Song fic for Love song Requiem.

_'Emily will find a better place to fall asleep...'_

Okay I know my life sucks. Being abused, flooding with work, and raising money for college with who knows how many jobs. People have life's that suck more but mine is high up there. And honestly if I continue to live this through then I'll be dead by morning. Then I felt someone grab a hand full of my blonde hair and yanking me to my feet. I let out a hiss in pain. "Go get me my vodka slave!" My mom hissed throwing me to the ground.

I grabbed my bag and scrambled outside. Thank goodness it wasn't my dad asking for beer. He would be more brutal then mom. Well both of them combined is like a mini war. Each corner of the city had a infantry man standing on guard. Midgar rested on Shinra's shoulders, for protection, energy, everything. They had reactors put all around the world as if they owned everything. In some cases they did. But I want to break away from that. I don't want to be a caged bird and sing when ordered to. I guess I truly am a slave.

I walked into the super market where I met the cashier or one of my only friend I saw on a daily basis. He was about my age with auburn hair. "Hey Anna! The usual?" He asked pulling out bags of alcohol. I was always nervous about bring home mom and dad's 'pleasurties' back to them. I just feared that someone catch me and rat me out for something I'm not even having an attempt on doing.

"Yes." I sighed sadly.

He typed that into the cash registrar and sighed. "That'll be 50 Gil." He stated.

I searched for my Gil and only found 34 Gil "Shoot, I only have 34." I groaned annoyed. I couldn't come home with nothing. If I did I would be beaten to a bloody pulp. No, worse.

He shook his head. I cringed waiting for him to say that I couldn't. "You keep it. Just give me the 34 and I'll take that as a fifty." He stated softy. We made our exchange a with nod.

"Thank you!" I loudly whispered running outside. After a few minutes of my sprinting I stopped gasping for air. I then lifted my head to where the sky was supposed to be, but only blocked by a thick layer of metal. I've always wondered how the sky looked. I never knew what the sun or cloud's looked like. Sad, isn't? To my parents going on the upper plate was like committing treason. I never knew if I was going to sleep during the day or the normal night. I then looked back down. "I wonder..." I whispered sadly.

Then I felt something push me down to the ground making everything in the bag shatter. Just my day. Just my freaking day. I turned my head and saw this deformed beast. "What the hell is that?" I asked panicked.

Before the beast could attack there was a series of gunshots shooting the beast dead. I was hyperventilating as the beast fell over revealing a infantry man. I then toke a deep breath stopping my endless breathing. "Thank you."

He walked up to me and toke my hand lifting me up to my feet. "You alright?" He asked. His voice was calm, nerve breaking, and sweet. A tone I never got often from anyone. The most I got was slurs mixed with violent tones.

"Oh... Yeah. I'm fine, thank you for your concern. I'm Anna." I stated extending my hand.

_'She belongs to Fairy tales that I could never be...'_

He toke it giving me a firm shake. "Cloud."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you." But then I felt awkward as the tip of my foot circled in the ground. I whistled. "Well... I should be getting home." '_You don't want to go home. You don't want to go home. YOU DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!'_ My mind repeated screaming at me.

"Do your really want to go home with that cut?" He asked.

"What cut?" I asked confused.

He looked at a cut I never noticed that started on my right shoulder and went down my hip dripping blood on my clothes. Again. Just my day. "Oh, that cut." I stuttered embarrassed Then I laughed. Soon he started to chuckle with me. For some odd reason laughing about my embarrassment makes everything better. "Okay Doctor Cloud." I chuckled.

He smiled at my odd peppiness I wasn't usually this happy. I guess he just brought the lighter side of me. He then tossed me a potion. "Thanks." I whispered before drinking the chunky drink. After I was done I had the most disgusted look on my face. "Is it supposed to taste like that?" I asked gagging It did the trick but why does it have to be so gross?

_'And the future haunts with memories that I could never have..._'

"Are you supposed to be bruised and cut?" Cloud asked with a frown. I looked down as he grabbed my wrist inspecting my arms. "Who did this?" He asked.

_'And hope is a stranger, wondering how it got so bad...'_

I shook my head. "I can't say." I whispered sadly. Okay this boy has a cute personality, but how does he actually look? I've exposed myself like this. It's time for fair game.

Cloud sighed before removing his helmet He had spiky blonde hair like a chocobo, and had the most hypnotizing eyes I've ever seen. The most beautiful blue eyes. I've seen the eyes of SOLDER's which was a sky blue with tints of green but he had pure and solid blue eyes. The look on his face told me he was serious "Listen. I'll tell you whenever I have 100% trust. Okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Fair enough. Come on, I'll take you home." Cloud offered.

'_I'll take that offer as long as my parents never get a hold of you. I can tell your going to be too precious.'_

-Home-

Cloud and I were talking on the way enjoying ourselves. But each time he smiled at me my heart would pound and flutter like tomorrow. I almost believe I can trust him with my secret. Hopefully he doesn't figure it out before I can bring it up. I would die. I learned that he was from Nibelhiem who left to become like Sephiroth. Okay good personality sweet, freaking adorable country boy, and a dream chaser. Is there anything he doesn't have!? Toughness... Well yeah. But I can live without that. I'm a teen. What do you expect? If I'm going to date anyone right now I want the relationship to be sweet and simple. This might change as I continue growing up but still! Okay I might have tiny feelings just after a hour of talking and getting to know him but I guess it shows a lot.

"Well. I'm here. When can we hang out again?" I asked fiddling with my blonde hair.

"How about 10 tomorrow?" He asked.

I smiled. "10 is perfect." I stated.

"Nice. I'll see you tomorrow then." Cloud replied.

"Yeah. See you then!" I chirped walking into my prison. Then my heart sank.

_'I die each time, you look away.'_

"Slave! Where's our drinks?!" Mom shrieked.

I gulped. "I was attacked on my way home and I used all my money to buy the first patch. I can't afford to get another thing." I explained shivering.

She then back handed me. She growled lowly pacing back and forth then raised her head. "I'll let you father deal with this."

"Mom, no." I begged.

"Louie!" She exclaimed walking into the kitchen. I looked around as my fat drunken father walked forward with a beer bottle in one hand and his studded belt in the other. Two off those together means the worst is about to come to me.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" He exclaimed grabbing my wrist.

I screamed kicking him in the shin. Hell will come for me for that but I need to get away. He released me making me sprint into my room. I slammed the door shut locking it in the process. I toke in deep heavy breaths grabbing a pair of keys and climbing under the bed. I opened a secret room underneath the carpet and crawled in. I made this to hide in whenever I didn't come home with drinks that and extream emergency's like this. I quickly closed and locked the door.

Then I heard my bedroom door get kicked open from above. _'Wow, the fact that my dad who's the fattest man alive can kick down a door shocks me.'_

I clamped my mouth shut as heavy footsteps boom above me. "I know your here Anna!" He exclaimed. _'Technically, I'm not in the same room as you. I'm underneath it.'_

"Find her!" My mom screamed.

'Oh god... What would Cloud do?' I asked myself with my heart beat increasing by ten thousand.

He the stepped on the door making the loudest creak. Then I heard kicking at the door making me totally freak out. Of all times to find that door why now!? Then I heard the pad lock crack making me crawl to the door holding it down. But then the handles went up revealing my pissed off dad. "How long have you had this room?" He asked angrily.

I shook and trembled in fear. "For 5 years."

He smirked. I was about to crawl away deeper in the room but my dad grabbed me by my hair and forcefully yanked me back. "Well then ten years of torture is coming for you." He muttered smiling. He then pulled me up by my hair making me scream in agony. (No, there is no rape. Realistically there would but I'm not going that far.)

-Next day at 10-

I balled up in a corner of town square. I have to tell Cloud. I HAVE TO! I was sobbing hysterically as each second passed. "Anna?" I heard Cloud asked.

I gasped and looked up to him. He didn't have his helmet on and had a look of worry on his face. I then jumped up and hugged him tightly. I was clinging to him sobbing on his shoulder. "Anna, what's wrong?" Cloud asked softy.

I sniffled. "My parents." I sobbed.

"What about them?" He asked.

"They abuse me. That's why I walk around beaten. I've been tortured for 11 years. And last night I had the worst abuse." I screamed crying loudly.

Cloud stood there silent as he pulled me closer stroking my back.

"Cloud... Please... Say something." I begged.

_'My heart, my life, will never be the same'_

"What did they do?" Cloud asked bitterly.

I gasped at the tone in his voice. Was he mad at me or at my parents? Either way I'm freaking screwed. I gulped as he set me down and sat next to me. "So many things. And if your wondering no, they did not rape me. But one thing in particular." I stated rolling up my right sleeve and showed writing.

**'Do not touch property!'**

Before anyone else could see I quickly rolled my sleeve back up. "I've been hiding for so long but hiding made everything else worse. I can't take it any longer!" I screamed in pain.

Cloud stared at me then looked down. "I want you to stay at my place." He stated hardly.

I gasped. "Are you crazy? I would love to but I can't leave. I've tried and they always find me. And I get abused worse then this." I stated pointing at my arm.

He then cupped my mouth shut. My eyes widen and I blushed. "They won't find you. I promise." He stated. But I knew that if I wanted to be pain free then this is the only way. I have to go with him.

I nodded as he slowly removed his hand. "I couldn't stop thinking about you Anna." Cloud stated.

I stared at him stunned. Last night after the torture I cried while whispering Cloud' name. "Ditto." I muttered looking down.

Cloud then cupped my cheek. "I did a lot of thinking about what to say when ever I saw you again.

I gulped slowly. "You did?" I shuddered.

He nodded. "I care for you more then anyone else I've ever met and I want to protect you."

_'This love will change my everything. One breath, one touch, will be the end of me.'_

Then it was official. I'm staying.


	2. Chapter 2

I have been living with Cloud for a week but holy crap I haven't felt happier. All of the cuts healed, the writing had disappeared, and the bruises were washed away. Cloud has a personal spot on my heart. I've had grown feelings for him from the beginning but they've just grown stronger. The sad thing is he's always away or on night shift and I never see him as much as I want to.

"Hey Anna." I heard Cloud greet. I turned to him. His hair was wet, with his uniform on but with the shirt not fully buttoned. I stared at him while blushing bright red. "I have the night off. So I was wondering if we could go out." Cloud whispered continuing to button up the shirt.

_'You could be the final straw that can bring me back to earth.'_

I then snapped out of my imagination and nodded. "Yeah, of course." I looked down with the goofiest smile on my face. But I can't myself. I just saw the man of my dreams half shirtless. How can I not look like a total idiot?

He nodded then ran out the door. Damn, that boy is fine! I squealed like a child and sprinted into my room looking for a outfit to wear. Then I stood frozen. Since when have I become such a girl? It's hopeless! It's like I have multi-personality disorder. Maybe we should just stay home and I can cook dinner. Just treat it like a every day thing. That's all I can really do.

-At dinner-

I was mixing up some Greek Salad that I knew how to make for three years now. Then I felt hands go over my eyes making me gasp then laugh. Cloud again. "Guess who." He whispered in my ear softly. His warm breath on my skin made me shiver and my heart beat increase. His arms were now wrapped around my waist which was like a shield to me. His voice makes my emotions run high to the rooftops. My feelings are endless for him.

I giggled and turned to him. "Hey Cloud. How was work?"

He shrugged. "Alright. How was your day?"

I smirked wiping my vinegar hands with a towel. I loved to play some fun games with Cloud and mimicry was one of them. I shrugged. "Alright. How was your day?"

Cloud smiled. "What are you six?" He asked jokingly.

I smiled back at him. "What are you six?"

Cloud chuckled. "Alright you asked for it." He muttered teasingly. Before I could mimic him he threw me over his shoulder.

"Gahh!" I exclaimed surprised while laughing. "Cloud! Put me down!"

He placed me on the couch and started to tickle torture me. I screamed in laughter as I struggled. I almost escaped, he then pushed me back on the couch straddling and tickling me.

"Cloud stop! Okay I'm done!" I exclaimed mixing with laughter.

Soon we were both panting for air with him on top of me. I was sweating and my hair become a total mess. I let out a laugh crawling out of Cloud's weight. "Okay. I need to check on dinner Spiky." I stated walking to the kitchen. I was waiting for a smart reply to my calling of his legendary nickname. But none came to me. I turned to him. "Cloud?"

He turned to me. "Anna, do you want to know another reason why I let you stay here?" He asked seriously.

I stared at him with a confused and nodded. "Yes."

He rose from his seat on the couch. "I couldn't stand watching someone as beautiful as you get hurt or cry."

My eyes widen and I stood frozen. He just called me beautiful. I couldn't hear my breathing due to my heart beat taking over my hearing. I lost my voice for a second which I quickly regained. "You think I'm beautiful?" I asked stunned.

He nodded walking to me. With each step he toke my heart would beat a million times faster. I was going to have a serious heart attack from this guy.

_'Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve'_

Then he pulled me close pressing his lips on mine. I stood frozen as his lips glued to mine like a puzzle clicking into place. I then closed my eyes leaning into the kiss. My beating cooled and went to my fingertips. After a feeling of eternal bliss we departed the kiss wanting more. We smiled softly breathing quietly. This was a kiss that he put all his feeling in. It was sweet, gentle, and full of care. "Ditto." Then we kissed again...

1 month later

I awoke facing a paper on Cloud's pillow. I lifted the paper which said.

'Sorry Anna, I had to get to Shinra early today. I'll be back ASAP!

Love you,

Cloud.'

I chuckled. Of course he had to. Normally girls would be mad at this and think they're cheating. But not me! I know he's working so as long as he doesn't get shipped away then I'll be fine.

Then Cloud came in. "Good morning Cloud." I greeted yawning.

"Good afternoon Anna." Cloud corrected sitting next to me.

I chuckled at the remark. "Well that part isn't my fault." I stated with a sly smirk.

Cloud kissed my forehead. He had an uneasiness around me at the moment. My smirk deflated and I placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

_'Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past'_

I knew how this would work. He was always uneasy when ever he had to leave for a little while. Well that's how it worked last time when he went to Modeohiem. "Cloud? Where are you going?" I asked softly.

He looked at me surprised that I knew what he was talking about. "I don't know. They haven't told me yet."

I stood up and pecked his lips. "As long as you come home as soon as you can and safe and sound I'll be happy." I stated with a tiny smile.

"I'll be back in a week." Cloud stated.

My eyes went wide and I had the biggest smile on my face. He was coming home on my birthday! "Oh my gaia! That's my birthday!" I exclaimed hugging him to where we both landed on the bed.

He chuckled. "I know. I promise I'll be home by then."

I lifted myself up with a happy look. I then pointed up a pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"

Cloud smiled and wrapped his pinkie around mine. "Pinkie promise."

* * *

Today was my 16th birthday and the wish that was on the top of the list was Cloud to come home. I waited at the Shinra building pacing back and forth. I've been here for about an hour but with emotions still running high.

"Excuse me?" I heard a male voice ask behind me. I turned to him and saw the general with a confused look. "Are you waiting for someone?"

I nodded. "Yes. Do you know where I can find Cloud Strife?" I asked.

He frowned with a sorry look on his face. "He was at Nibelhiem when it burnt to the ground. He was killed in action. I'm sorry miss." He stated. Then he went back to his duties.

I stood frozen with tears streaming down my cheeks. I shook my head and ran out of the Shinra building.

_'Knowing that my heart will break, but at least the pain will last.'_

I slammed the door shut and collapsed to the ground. How could this happen? All of my birthdays sucked completely but this! This is the worst! I'll never see his smile again, hear his laugh, or touch his lips. I knew that if I wished something to happen the opposite would come for me. Everything I see, everything I remember, reminds me of him.

_'I die each time you look away. My heart, my life, will never be the same.'_

I stood back up and stormed into my room and backed all of my stuff. I was going away. But I don't know where I'm going. A place where no one will watch me cry. I can't stay here or go home. I was able to fixed then but now there's nothing that can heal me now.

_'This love will change my everything. One breath, one touch, will be the end of me.'_

I stood in the door frame with all my possessions in hand. I set all my stuff down and looked at my pinkie that Cloud and I crossed. I leaned my cheek on it with more tears coming back. "Pinkie promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this ending is short but I hope you like it!

* * *

Seven years ago my life felt like it ended for 5 lifetimes. I dyed my hair to raven black hair that made my green eyes pop. I didn't notice but people would mention it. But I was on my way to my new job I got yesterday at 7th heaven. I've quit many jobs before just because of many reasons. One it reminded to much of my old home with my parents. Or they didn't pay well. Rarely both. I've been through ten places to work at but with no hope. This is my final resort.

I stepped in and saw my new boss greet me. Tifa. "Hey Anna. Your early." She stated with a smile.

I nodded. "Yeah. So what do you want me to do?" I asked looking around and stuffing my hands in my pockets.

Tifa looked around. "Can you help pass out drinks?"

"Uh, sure."

Tifa smiled and handed me a mug of beer. She cocked her head to a man with auburn hair that looked about my age. He had three beer bottles on the side and looked a bit tipsy. I sighed knowing this wouldn't end too well. "Lets get this over with." I groaned walking forward. I placed the drink on the table. "Okay, there's your beer."

Before I walked off the man grabbed my wrist. "Anna? Is that you?" He asked. Damn! If I ran into someone I knew I didn't want them to recognize me. It was the boy from the store when I would get my parents drinks. Great!

"No my name is Eliza." I shuddered.

He laughed drunkly. "Nice try Annie! But dying your hair won't trick me. Don't you remember me? It's me Danny!" He asked.

I looked down. "Don't call me Annie, my name is Eliza. I need to get back to work." I mused changing the subject pulling out of his grasp. I started to walk off but he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. I could smell the alcohol clean on him.

"Come on babe I just want fun. I always liked you. Don't you?" He asked trailing his hand in my shirt. I pulled away.

'No, not this again. I refuse to get my heart broken again. Never again.' "Thanks, but no. I've never felt that way." I hissed.

He pulled me back. "Oh but you will Anna. You will." He whispered.

I struggled against him but his grip went stronger.

_'Emily will find a better place to fall asleep.'_

I felt another hand on my wrist that was stronger than Danny's pull me away. I was pushed behind the person. "She said no." I heard a fimular voice hiss. But it was a bit deeper.

"Oooooo... What are you gonna do? I've this girl my whole life." Danny groaned.

I opened my eyes and saw a man with golden spiky locks as hair wearing a black outfit. I felt like the air was punched out of me. I've only seen one person with hair like that and that was seven years ago. And that was Cloud.

"That may be true but you can't treat her like that." Cloud hissed

His name flooded my mind with too many questions to answer. Danny smirked. "Oh come on dad. I just wanted to screw with her." Danny sarcastically whined.

_'And maybe she will save me, in the ocean of her dreams.'_

That was the final straw for him. Cloud quickly punched Danny in the jaw which kinda made me satisfied I must admit. But that went away quickly when the bar turned to the scene. I turned to Tifa and shook my head. I had a sorry look on my face before walking out. I couldn't sit through this. I started to run into the closest ally way just wanting to think things through. That man told me Cloud died but he was just standing right in front of me! Where was he? If he asks for me back do I say yes. I still love him but what if he leaves me again and doesn't come back. For good. Does he even recognize me!? He's smart so that's probably a yes. Gaia, why is everything getting complicated for me?

Stupid parents. They caused this! If they treated me like they should I wouldn't be practically living on the streets and picking up every job I can!

"Anna..." I heard a voice ask.

I turned my head and saw Cloud staring at me. "Hello... I was told you died." I stated.

"I'm so sorry." Cloud whispered.

I looked up to him. "It seems you haven't changed. Well other then your strength, the depth of your voice, and your eye color." I listed.

"You've changed." Cloud stated.

"Not really. I'm just confused."

"About?"

I sighed looking down. "I don't know if I should go back to all of this. Back to life I used to have. Back to the risks of getting torn apart. Back to you. I don't know how I could live if I lost you again. I barely survived the last time." Tears started to trickle down my cheeks. A year after my depression grew and grew and grew. Then I had a attempt of suicide but after cutting my wrist I rushed myself to the hospital. The bills sucked up all my money so thats why I live like a person in third class.

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere." Cloud stated.

The tone in his voice gave me the message. Serious, calm, and caring. I looked up to him and the look on his face was hard and serious. But I still need more proof not just two simple sentences, and a look. I need more than this.

"Prove it." I whimpered softly.

Cloud walked to me and pressed his lips on mine just like when we first kissed. I seemed to kiss back instantly because I knew he was telling the truth. This is the first time I've been kissed like this in years and now I have it back.

_'Maybe someday love.'_

After a minute we pulled apart breathing softly. "Alright you win." I muttered happily.

"If it that's easy then I should do that more often." Cloud replied in a cocky tone.

I chuckled and nudged his shoulder. "Oh stop it." I laughed.

_'Maybe someday love...'_


End file.
